Sonix Eater
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So Since God Eater 3 is going to come out next year i decide to make a Story about this one so yeah i haven't made a ship name yet but i do think that SonixXAlisa kinda do fit the Ship also T for language,Gore,Death,Blood and maybe some other Ship as well i find to the Whole God Eater Fanbase alright I don't own any of these Character God Eater belong to Go Shiina
1. Sonix reunited with Lindow and the Gang

I Don't own any of these character Only my OC

* * *

 **It was peaceful day for our Team Legend they were having a party but during a mission Eggman send Sonix to a world fill with ruthless monster and Vicious creatures and all else there was a group call God Eater the protector of their Planet but when Sonix encounter these Aragami he will meet new and old friend new threat who else he going to encounter fill with this Insane world.**

* * *

 **Stage: City of Mercy**

Sonix: Ugh Man that was unexpected turn of event to be in Hm wonder where am i?

Sonix: HEELLLLOOOO! Anybody here Hedgehog kinda stuck here and stuff.

Sonix: Great feel like i am talking to myself rather than finding some people but did again this place kinda seem familiar like i been here before but can't remember where?

?: Is...any..one...there...we..need..back...up..at..east..in..City...of..Mercy.

Sonix: Hm Seem i am in City of Mercy might as well answer it (pick up a transmission) Hey this is Sonix the hedgehog where are you?

?: Is...there...with...you..Sonix?

Sonix: No i just woke up in this place and found this Transmission i am on my way.

?: Roger...that...Sonix.(End call)

Sonix: So east from here Huh? Might as well get there before they are dead Figure 8 time(Rush to their position).

Sonix: I think i see them Wait is that Lindow and the other haven't see them in year might as well Save them before they are going to be their guy meal (Dash to save the God Eater).

?: Damn it there is so many Aragmai around us Soma Lindow any luck calling some backup.

?: Dammit no luck no signal there must be a Aragmai who can cancel any signal from base.

?: Great this is not what i want to die.

?: Shut up Kota we are not going to die you hear me?

So as the 4 God eater were back to back they saw a blue Wind circle going around taking out the Ogretail,Dreadpike,Zygote and he jump on a Orgretail and Homing attack and Sonix pull out Judgement and Divine and kill every thing in one shot for one bullet in their core then the 4 God Eater were shocked by this Hedgehog Speed and Power taking out the Orgetail,Dreadpike,Zygote in the matter of Second it was just insane but one of the God Eater know the Hedgehog and Sonix decide to end this battle with a bang so he use Deadeye and Kill all the incoming Aragmai that was coming and Sonix put Judgement and Divine away and turn to the 4 God Eater.

Sonix: Man that was snazzy Firework what you think Lindow?

?: Sonix you are one crazy guy you know that right?

Sonix: Come on Lindow you know me already so Soma,Alisa,Kota man you guy has grown since the last time i saw you.

So the first one he has except that his brown coat from his time as a leader was changed out for the white jacket common to Cradle members, and he has a golden gauntlet meant to hide the mutated arm underneath it. His name is Lindow Amamiya.

The Second one she has unkempt hair is straightened out; she wears a differently designed red beret, and the standard white jacket common to Cradle members (though as The 2nd Break shows, she can't properly close it past her chest, leaving her looking overall like she did in the first game). Her left glove now extends to the forearm, as well. Her name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella.

The third one he is hoodie has been replaced with the jacket standard to all members of Cradle. His cargo pants have been replaced with blue pants. He seemingly keeps his boots from Burst. His name is Soma Schicksai.

The Last one he has general appearance remains mostly the same, with the only notable changes being that he trades his top for a normal shirt, over which he wears what seems to be a Cradle jacket, and gets a much less baggier pair of pants. He also stops using his cloth cap and instead dons a yellow bandana. His name is Kota Fujiki.

Kota: Wait Sonix how does it been Doing Buddy haven't see you in like 4 year now so what been happened in your World?

Sonix: Same old same old being deal with the Same Doc who want to make his own Eggman land and stuff so yeah.

Alisa: Nice to see you again Sonix.

Sonix: Same Here Alisa Wait Lindow where is Sakuya at?

Lindow: Well that i was going to tell you but since you left this world about 4 year i was going to tell you me and Sakuya are married.

Sonix: (Shock) Wait you and Sakuya are married man i must had really busy lately sorry if i didn't make it to your Wedding proposal Lindow I didn't know.

Lindow: It Cool Sonix i mean you been away for long you kinda didn't know how much our world change after you left.

Sonix: Let me Guess new Aragami am i right?

Soma: Yup and more spread out of norway we were trying send this Data so Blood but we are out with no way to signal them.

Sonix: So we need to take out a Aragami whose can take out Signal but i hasn't seen any kind of Aragami who take out Signal yet.

Lindow: We can if we reroute the signal from scratch in the meantime Sonix think you can contact Claudius for a Pick up over at City of Mercy.

Sonix: (nod and Mind Link) Hello is this my friend Lindow want to know can you send out a Transport out to get team Cardle out of here.

?: (Smile) I has Already send out a Transport Ship it on is way.

Sonix: Alright Thank Doc(End Mind link) She say she already send a Transport ship it should be here

Lindow: Nice to know.

Sonix: (Hear a transport Ship) There is it Guy i follow you guy there.

Lindow: Right i forgot you are the fasting thing alive.

Sonix: Alrighty forgot that Lindow.

Alisa: Well it has been 4 year since you left this world.

Sonix: Fair enough i see you there.

Kota: Alright Sonix see you there.

So Team Cadel got on the Dropship and heading back to base Sonix decide to follow them and it was 3 or 4 hour to get there nothing it was a big base in the middle of Nowhere but it was the East Far Branch so Sonix saw the Team Cadel went inside so he decide to enter the same way they enter and when he got inside everything seem the same but something was different the base was a lot bigger than he though so he walk around looking for Team Cadel and found them at the Control Bridge and there was a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She has a small scar on her left side. She appears to wear dark mourning clothes and a stylish birdcage hat. She is always seen in a wheelchair. Her name is Rachel Claudius.

Sonix: Hey Guy how did the mission go?

Kota: Heh it went great we mange to turn it in before being overrun.

Alisa: Oh Please without Sonix Help we wouldn't stand a chance against so many Aragmai.

Kota: (hand behind his head embarrassed) Heh you got me there Alisa.

Soma: (Smile) Well if you guy need me i be in my Lab See you later(went to his Lab).

Alisa: I got some stuff to finish and Sonix want to talk to you about something see you later.(went to her room)

Kota: Same here Later Bro(went to his room).

Lindow: Well i got some mission to turn in hope we can work together Sonix.

Sonix: Will do Lindow take care.

Lindow: (Does a see you later Gestures and went to the Elevator).

Sonix: So what does the Doc want me for?

Rachel: Ahh You must be the Blue hedgehog who save Team Cadel from the Aragmai attack you has my thank.

Sonix: (Cheek Blush) I-It a all a day work that all .

Rachel: Just call me Rachel so what is your name?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Rachel: How often has you met Cadel?

Sonix: I has been friend with them for 4 year but i am not from this world i got uh transport here by my nemesis .

Rachel: I see

Sonix: Also is there a bedroom i don't has anyway to sleep at.

Rachel: Second floor there should be a free room there and TM come see me you will Join Blood to combine with your Skill and Speed we can restore this World from these Aragmai.

Sonix: Alright Rachel(went to the Elevator)

?: So he is the one right?

Rachel:...

So the other one who was beside Rachel she is at 5 feet and 8 1/2 inches, Leah is the tallest female character in God Eater 2. Her reddish hair is shoulder-length and partially tied at the back. She wears a white, long-sleeved coat over her gray and black shirt, along with a matching short skirt. Black thighhighs with garters, a purple ribbon around her neck, and a pair of black, buckled boots complete her attire. Although normally unseen, she has a Fenrir emblem piercing on her tongue. She also carries a beauty mark Her name is Claudius Rachel Older Sister.

Leah: How long are you going to be Silent when i am here little Sister?

Rachel:...

Leah: Anyway Night Rachel.(went to her room)

Rachel:(thought) Sonix A blue hedgehog who can save us but he would be the key for our resolved But for now let see what is his power like when he is with Blood first.

Next day

Sonix: (Yawing) Man that was some good rest now got to check on Rachel she did say something joining Blood or Something welp i mean it been 4 year might as well head there now.(went to Rachel Lab)

Sonix: Hey Rachel so you need me for Something.

Rachel: Ahh Sonix there is someone i like you to meet Julius and Nana come in please.

?: I am Here Doctor Rachel.

?: Same here Doctor

So there was a Young man with blond hair and grey eyes to match, usually wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves, a thin red bow attached to the front zipper, as well as a white button-down shirt and a purple cardigan underneath it, a black collar with gold buckle around his neck, and a pair of pants and sturdy boots. The outfit is overall black, with gold accents. His name is Julius Visconti

The second one she has a teenage girl with fair skin and slightly blue black hair. Her hair has three yellow cross-barretes to hold it together, the front one is at the right side of her hair bang, the other two are behind her head, to hold her hair up and form the 'cat-ears'. Her eyes are coral pink. Nana wears a white, very short tube top that the left side of it is attached to the belt-like strap wrapped on her neck. She wears a short, pink hoodie which has a black-colored hood instead. She also wears a pair of pink gloves(with the left side has a cuff) and black armwraps. She wears black pants and a white belt with a golden buckle. Lastly, she wears a pair of black and pink riding boots, with her right leg wearing some sort of a black legging while her left leg has a belt strap instead. Her name is Nana Kozuki

Nana: So you must be Sonix the hedgehog right?

Sonix: Yeah that me who told you this?

Julius: We received word by Doctor Rachel so you will be joining us together for a first mission.

Sonix: No offence but uh who are you?

Julius: Where are my manner My name is Julius Visconti this is Nana Kozuki hope to work together when this first mission.

Sonix: Alright then Julius (turn to face Rachel) So i be joining them for a mission right?

Rachel: (Nod) Yes we are trying to see if Blood can link with your DNA Sonix so we can use Blood Drive.

Sonix: (Raise EyeBrow) Blood Drive?

Rachel: It be better to show in Person Julius if you please.

Julius: Alight Sonix Nana let head out.

Nana: This is going to be Awesome.

Sonix: (Thought) This should be simple right i mean Blood only has two member me,Nana,Julius but then again this is going to be new for me but i don't really care about any of that since i am going to meet new friend and face new Aragmai and maybe some new perk i can gain while i am at it but one thing for sure (turn to the sun) This hedgehog is going save this world no matter what.

* * *

 **Onmake: Sonix and Alisa talking**

Sonix: (Humming and hear a knock on the door) Who is it?

Alisa: It me Alisa can i come in Sonix?

Sonix: Sure Door open.

Alisa: Thank Sonix.

Sonix: What wrong Alisa?

Alisa: (mini Blush)N-Nothing Sonix i came to see how are you doing.

Sonix: I am doing fine Alisa what about you?

Alisa: (Stutter) O-Oh I-i a-am doing great so by any chance you free today?

Sonix: Sure i don't has a mission still 5 Pm so yeah what is it?

Alisa:(Blush) Uh do you want to Hang out?

Sonix: Sure and also Where is Lenka at by the way?

Alisa: (lower her head) He die while saving us.

Sonix: (Shock) I am sorry what mission was it.

Alisa: Remember when i told you that Aragami kill my parent.

Sonix: (Nod) Yeah what about it?

Alisa: Well Lenka,Lindow,Soma,me,Kota,Sayuka all of us went to take out Dyaus Pita but when we were going to kill him Lenka took a blow for us at the end but he mange to Kill Pita but his God Arc his Blood kill him and he die 2 year ago.

Sonix: I am so sorry about that Alisa (hand on her Shoulder) I will visit his gravesite when we are done hanging out okay.

Alisa: Thank Sonix.

Sonix: no Pro if you has any question for me just ask okay?

Alisa:(nod) Okay bye Sonix.

Sonix: See you later Alisa.

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like a member join the group his name is Romeo he seem like the chill type maybe this Blood unit ain't so bad after all Huh? What with that giant tree over that?**

 **Julius: We only call it the Spiral Tree many force trying to figure out what is causing so much energy from there but since we might as well focusing on the mission.**

 **Sonix: Understand Julius just asking a question that all**

 **From Bad to Worse**

 **Sonix: Man this new Aragmai is giving us the edge should i go Super for this?**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Guy Dark Here i want to write this Crossover of God Eater because with the new God Eater coming out next year i was thinking of making the Rage Burst but in the end Sonix carried no God Arc and Equipment i am thinking about giving him a upgrade version of his gun through giving Judgement and Divine a little more power in case you guy don't know they like Dante Gun from Devil may Cry but more of his color to be exactly and they run on his Demon blood so if you has any question from this new and Improve Story of Sonix Eater please let me know and i might Ship SonixXAlisa because i kept thinking about that condition of her from the anime version so yeah please leave a Review,Follow and i will talk to you guy later peace.**


	2. From Bad to Worse

I Don't own any of these Character Only m Sy OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix the hedgehog got stuck in a world fill with Chaos and monster these Creatures call the** **Aragami has been taking over their world for year but the help of Sonix old ,Kota,Soma,Alisa they has reunited for 4 year but now Sonix is meeting up the Blood units knowing Sonix this might be one of his most Crazing Adventure yet let shall we what this massiace world has for our Blur.**

* * *

Fran: Please Julius make sure to not push the Blood Unit so far for their training.

Julius: Don't you worry Fran i understand the tie of Battle waiting for the Aragami for them i make sure they mission is a succued for them.

Fran: Alright just be careful.

Nana: (Solider Salute) Cadet Second Class Nana Kozuki, Reporting for duty in the Blood Unit Special Forces Unit. sir I'm so super Proud to be here!

Sonix: Heh someone is eager for their first day.

Nana: (Shock) You are not nervous Sonix.

Sonix: Let just say i done this before.

Julius: So everyone is here alright. Good Let begin your Field Training.

Nana: (Shock) A-Are we actually fighting the Aragmai right now?

Julius: (Nod) Yes as you see they are what causing for our future it our time to clean these Aragami once and for all human life so are you ready for the fight of your life as you depend on it?

Sonix: (grin)Yup been doing for 4 year now this should be a piece of cake.

But As Sonix know this is going to be a cakewalk a Orgetail leap on the two God Eater. So Sonix try to block it from his hand but Julius too it bite from his left hand.

Julius: (Look at the Orgetail and slash it out)You see the power of Blood we shall make quick work of these Aragmai.

Sonix: Your arm it bleeding Julius didn't you just feel that Bite from that Orgetail or something?

Julius: In this world pain is something to make sure we are showing them Aragmai what we God Eater do alright?

Nana: (Nod) Right.

Sonix: (Grin) Time to party(Jump down and Dash at the Orgetail).

So Julius and Nana Follow Sonix down where the Orgetail and Dreadpike were at so Julius swift Strike all the Orgetail. While Sonix was giving the Dreadpike a Homing Attack for their cord and Nana swing her hammer to take out the remaining Aragmai and Sonix did the Finishing Blow on the Last Orgetail by Jump pull out his Gun and shot a 10 time at the Orgetail Cord and the mission was complete.

Sonix: Man that was Tight.

Nana: Aww Yeah that was easy.

Julius: The Aragami has no chance against our Strength now.

Back to East Fair Branch

Nana: Hey Sonix how are you so strong?

Sonix: Well kinda to tell you the true i been in many world and meet new friend they give me power and hope to become even stronger so i guess you can kinda say it like a bond.

Nana: That sound Awesome how long has you been doing it?

Sonix: Now i has been doing it for 9 year so yeah but did again i always being send back to the world that i was there before but nice to know to meet old friend so what about you Nana?

Nana: Oh i almost forgot as a token as our new friendship and member of Blood Ta-Da (reveal a Sandwich).

Sonix: That Look Good what is it?

Nana: It my mom favorite Oden-Sandwich.

Sonix: (Stomach Growing) Man i hasn't ate anything since i has arrived in this world think you has some more by any chance Nana?

Nana: Sure here( give Sonix a another Oden-Sandwich) Here you go (notice the time) Oh i almost forgot i has a mission with Julius see you later Sonix.(went to her mission

Sonix: Alright see you later Nana i wonder how are Lindow and the other are doing?

?: Hey you must be the blue hedgehog that everyone been talking about.

Sonix: Hm(See a young kid) Say you must hear about me huh? So what your name?

So it show he is a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a customized hat that covers most of his hair. He wears an orange and white small jacket with the collar extended outwards that covers over a black shirt with a gold-colored zipper, with striped black-and-white sleeves, and checked shoes. his name is Romeo Leoni.

Romeo: The name is Romeo and your is?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix Romeo.

Romeo: Cool so you are the newest member of Blood right Let me tell Blood is no joke.

Sonix: Nah i deal with this kind of stuff before in the past so this is basically easy for me.

Romeo: Wow i never know that so what are you going to do now?

Sonix: I am going to head out for a bit to meet someone be right back Romeo.(Dash out of the base)

Romeo: Then i got to give it my all then(Nod his head) Well let wait still Commander Julius come back for their mission.

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: I hope this is the place i did remember Kota still has his mother and little Sister (Knocking on the Door) Hello Miss Fujiki it me Sonix.

?: Sonix? (open the door) Oh my goodness look how tail you has gotta how many year since the last time we saw you?

Sonix: It been 4 year now Miss Fujiki so how is Kota little sister doing?

Miss Fujiki: No Nozomi she is doing great Nozomi come here there is someone you want to meet.

Nozomi: Who is it?

Miss Fujiki: His name is..

Nozomi: SONIX!(jump on the Blue Blur) I miss you where did you go for the last 4 year?

Sonix: Well you know me going to different dimension making sure the timeline stay in check all those other stuff.

Nozomi: When i grow up i am going to be a God Eater like my Big Brother.

Sonix: Heh well make sure to study a lot now okay there kiddo?

Nozomi: (nod)

Sonix: Welp i am off see you later miss Fujiki Tell Kota i say hi(Dash off outside the city).

Sonix: Man this place could has been peaceful but those Aragmai are a trip now i know what Ragna mean about world domination man this is going to be a bad time for the Aragmai now since i am back this should be..(see a Spiral Tree) Huh? What that Tree? But i am sensing a huge amount of Energy coming from that Tree maybe i ask Julius he might know something about that Tree looking at it give me the creep(Head back to the Far East Branch)

Julius: Has Everyone see Sonix yet?

Nana: (Shook her head) No the last time i saw him we were talking then has to go on a mission with you Julius.

Romeo: And he Told me about meeting with someone that all.

Sonix: You call my name Guy?

Julius: Yeah we were wonder where did you go?

Sonix: Has to visit someone family real quick that all Julius and By the way what with that Giant Spiral Tree from where we are at anything that i should know about that?

Julius: Well from our resource all we know that the Spiral is giving it a massive amount of Energy so that mean New Aragmai so that all we know noting else.

Sonix: So you are going to tell me that we has a new member of Team Blood.

Julius: (Nod) His name is Gilbert Mclane and he has been a God Eater in the Glasgow Branch for 5 year with two of his partner but one of them name Kate die by Gilbert so people call him "Fragging Gil".

Sonix: Nice to know so where is he at now?

Julius: After he punch Romeo in the face he look like he heading to the Garden lv.

Sonix: Got it i be back soon(Walk to Garden Lv)

Sonix: Man this place is peaceful maybe when i come back maybe rest for a bit.

?: So you must be the blue hedgehog been talking about huh?

So Sonix see a man who was tall man with dark brown shoulder-length hair, a purple fur-lined hat, blue eyes, and a scar on his face. He wears dark pants and a purple jacket. His name is Gilbert McLane

Sonix: You must be Gilbert huh?

Gilbert: Guilty as charge so what you think that they might do to me punishment me?

Sonix: Listen i know what it like to lose someone you has fought with year now trust me i know the same.

Gilbert: Really now has people blame you for what they call you?

Sonix: (Sign) No matter what i do i used to be a freak a villain to society but a few year i became a hero with the power of those who give me strength i believe that Kate who want you to be happy. I know you don't want to talk about her death, i know that but something tell me that she want you to keep on believe for new friend for your future now i be at the grand lobby if you need me alright?(Walk to the grand lobby)

Gilbert: Hang on.

Sonix:(Turn around) Hm?

Gilbert: I need to apologize to the kid for socking him in the face so when i am done here call us even cool?

Sonix: You know it welcome to team Blood Gilbert(Hand out)

Gilbert:(HandShake the hedgehog hand) Please call me Gil.

Sonix: Alright let go.

So the women in the mission area she is a young lady with short blond hair and light green eyes. She wears an operator uniform which consists of a sleeveless dress, a small red ribbon and a corset type vest. She also wears gloves, a pair of socks that go above her knee and a pair of red mary jane shoes. Her name is Fran Francoise Francesca.

Fran: Our new Mission is taking out a new Aragmai in Sunken Grid.

Julius: Alright everyone let move out.

Blood: Right.

Stage:Sunken Grid

Sonix: Man these Orgetail and Dreadpike are getting a pain in the butt right now welp time to party(Backflips on the Orgetail shooting the cord with his Judgement)

Gilbert:)Stab a Dreadpike at his Cord) You don't has a God Arc?

Sonix: I am Op remember that Gil(Dash through multi Aragmai with his speed Taking out their Cord with his Deadeye) Boom you are done.

Fran: Attention Blood i detected a new Aragmai at the east Side of your position.

Sonix: On it Nana,Gilbert,Romeo on me time to show this new Aragmai not to mess with Team Blood.

Gilbert: Let not get Cocky okay Sonix?

Sonix:On it

So the Aragmai it was showing it was a Ukonvasara.

Ukonvasara:(Roaring)

Sonix: Jezz so much for a overkill Aragmai don't you think?

Gilbert: Doesn't matter we just need to take it out.

Sonix: Hm (See Nana Hammer) Hey Nana you up for a Fastball Special?

Nana: (Nod) Yup let do it Sonix.

Sonix: Romeo Gil need you two to get it attention while me and Nana deliver the finishing Blow on it.

Gilbert: On it Sonix.

Romeo: Let do this.

Gilbert:HEY OVER HERE!(Dash through it Skin) Go Romeo.

Romeo: (nod and Slice his Back open showing his Cord) FOUND IT CORD SONIX IT UP TO YOU NOW!

Sonix:(Spin dash) Roger that Romeo Nana NOW!

Nana: (Hit Sonix in his Spin Dash) Order up.

Sonix: (Battle Cry) ARRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(And destroy the Ukonvasara Cord).

Fran: Well Done on your report.

Sonix: Ha that was easy.

Romeo: WHOOOO We did it Guy!

Gilbert:(Grin) Finally did it.

Nana: Whooo We are so the best team ever.

Sonix: Alright everyone let head back to base.

Blood: Right( walking back to base)

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm(look around) That was strange why did my Sonix Scent alert me when they is noting around me?

Sonix:(Thought) Maybe it a new Aragami? No can't be must be something maybe i ask Soma might know something about this(Figure 8 back to Base).

?: S..o...n...i...x(Left the area).

Next Day

Sonix: (Yawning) Man yesterday was popping glad it was fun welp to head out.(Head to the grand lobby)

Romeo: Man Yuno is going to be here i am so pump to see her.

Sonix: Someone is exited to see their Pop Star.

Romeo: Yuno Ashihara is one of the best Singer in the Far East Branch.

Nana: Yup not to mention we are going to meet her after a mission.

Julius: Alright Blood there is a New Aragmai causing some Mayhem in City of Mercy this is going to be tough for all of us also Sonix want to speak for you about something.

Sonix: Alright then be right back guy.

Gilbert: What you think that might want Sonix For?

Nana: Maybe how to bond with the power of Blood Bond or something?

Julius: For now we should Meet Sonix there for the mission ready everyone?

Blood: (Nod)

Lab

Sonix: Uh you need me for something?

Rachel: Why yeah Sonix there is something i need to speak to you about.

Sonix: Okay then what is you want to speak about Doc?

Rachel: Here(give Sonix a upgrade point).

Sonix: What this?

Rachel: It a upgrade version of your Gun we decide to make them increase their God Decode in your Hand.

Sonix: That it Sound Awesome well i be back later(Rush to City of Mercy).

Rachel: (Gigging) I know your secret one way or another Sonix the hedgehog.

Stage: City of Mercy

Nana: (Panting) It too strong.

Gilbert:(Grunt) Damn never though this thing is pushing us.

Romeo: (Panting) Great really wish we has Sonix right about now.

Julius: Everyone fall back for now.

Nana: No Captain you die.

Julius: I rather die by the Aragmai than having all of you die.

Nana: (Tear coming out) N-No Capitan.

Gilbert: Damn it.

Romeo: NNNNNNNOOOOO JULIUS!

As the Marduk jump about to chop on Julius a Blue Blur Punch the Marduk in the face.

Sonix: Man that was close Julius what were you thinking?

Julius: Sorry Sonix but as captain of blood it my responsible for the safely of Blood.

Sonix: Fair enough (Use Cure on Team Blood) Here you go guy for a little heal also let me handle this (Turn to face Marduk). Alright Freak Show time to teach you what happens if you mess with my friend(took out Judgement and Divine) Let Dance Ugly.

So Marduk charge at the Hedgehog but Sonix jump over him making a easy target to scan his Cord but since Sonix was going to has a hard time dealing with him. So he use the upgrader from Rachel and both on his Gun he felt a crazy amount of Power surge from both of them, So he use the Gun to say JACKPOT! and Crack the Marduk face leaving it a Scar on his face then it was retreated from the power of Sonix.

Sonix: Hah you like that Aragmai if you want some more you are going to need more than that to face..(See something behind the Marduk) What the?

As the Marduk was kill by something unknown it look like a female Aragmai she has an human-like Aragami that possesses pale white skin and white hair. Her eyes are yellow. She is initially found wearing a torn Fenrir flag. Her name is Shio.

Sonix: Wait she look familiar Hey wait.

Shio: (left the area).

Sonix: Was that?

Julius: Sonix do you know her?

Sonix: Yeah but don't remember when or where maybe i ask Soma he might know something.

Nana: It is over?

Romeo: Also who was that?

Sonix: Let just say a old friend but from what i hear when i was in my world she die protected this world but never knew she was alive better tell this to the other.

Julius: First we has to report about what happened now Sonix go we has this.

Sonix: Thank Julius.(Rush to get Team Cradle)

4 hour later

Lindow: Hey Soma any reason why Sonix call us over?

Soma: No Alisa you?

Alisa: He say gather everyone but i don't know what wrong?

Kota: Maybe he need something to ask about.

Sonix: That is because i has some good news to say.

Soma: Sonix? When did you get here?

Sonix: Before 4 year ago you guy told me that Shio die protected us right?

Alisa: Yeah what about it?

Sonix: She is back.

Team Cradle: (Eye Widen)WHAT?!

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix here look like Shio is back and she look older now Shio do you remember me?**

 **Shio: Yeah i remember you Sonix,Alisa,Kota,Lindow,Soma, I has miss you from 4 year now where has you been?**

 **Sonix: busy as a heroine Hedgehog so yeah sorry about that Kiddo.**

 **Old Friend from the Dead**

 **Shio: It been 4 year huh never knew that.**

* * *

 **So I has decided to bring back Shio cause i feel as Lindow,Soma,Alisa,Kota all miss her from her Sacrifice in Resurrection soif you guy like this Ch i promise you Shio is like a unknown age. But she is 4 year older from her ascend part. So i am going to make some Side quest for Sonix to bond with his Old team with Blood any you has any question please leave a Review, but other than i will talk to you guy later.**


	3. Old Friend from the Dead

I don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix has some fun with Team Blood Bonding with them but he saw a old friend who he thought she die from 4 year but now she is alive and more mature and older so what does the blue Blur can say to this is Shio friendly or enemy We may never know.**

* * *

Fran: Sonix I found that Aragami you told me to find before.

Sonix: Where at?

Fran: In this location(Show Sonix the area) She is in Wailing Plains.

Sonix: Thank Fran this should be quick come on Guy we found Shio in Wailing Plains.

Team Cradle:Yeah!

Sonix: Let go.

Stage: Wailing Plains

Fran: According to the scan she should be nearby from your location.

Lindow: Thank for the info Spread out and keep your eye open.

Soma/Sonix/Alisa/Kota: Roger.

First Sonix

Sonix: (Look around but found some dead Aragmai) Huh? Look like she was here before she might be here in the area got to..(Hear a Noise) Hm? Look like there was something over here (See Someone in the dark and destroy building) Hey Wait(Call the other) Guy i think i has found her sending you my location.

Lindow: Don't let it out of your sight Sonix we are almost there.

Sonix: Wouldn't have it ain't other way Lindow.

?:(Panting).

Sonix: Slow down i am not going to hurt you just want to ask you some question.

?:N-No Leave me alone i don't know nothing.

Sonix:Then relax i am not one of those Aragami i am..

?:(Tired).

Soma: Sonix we are finally here.

Sonix: Yeah just found a survivor but if would seem like that...

?:(Reveal her Face) S-Soma.

Soma: Shio how are you alive?

Shio: I-I Don't remember after saving you guy i seem to gain a secondly body when i was in a coon.

Kota: Awesome but one thing for sure it nice to have you back Shio.

Shio:(Nod)

Fran: Sorry to ruin the reunion but we got incoming Aragmai heading your position.

Sonix: How many?

Fran: Just Orgetail and Dreadpike and i don't know but the radar is picking something but it heading to your location fast.

Sonix: Roger that Frann thank for the info alright we need to protect Shio at all..

Shio: I can protect myself Sonix(took out a arm blade) Look See?

Soma:(Eye Widen) How Did you..

Sonix: Uh Guy incoming Aragmai we ask question later right now we has some trouble on the way.

Alisa: Here they come.

Sonix: Spit up Don't let them group on us(Dash through some of Orgetail).

Alsia: I go with Sonix to give him some cover fire(Run to the blur)

Lindow: I be over there dealing with the Dreadpike Soma and Kota you are with me.

Soma/Kota: (Nod).

Shio: Guess i help out too(Went to deal with Orgetail).

With Sonix and Alisa

Sonix: Ha (Shooting some Orgetail Weak Spot) Alisa Ready for a Fastball Special?

Alisa: (has her God arc Switch to Sword) Ready Sonix?

Sonix: (Jump on her God Arc) Ready when you are.

Alisa: (Swing her God Arc at the Orgetail) GO!

Sonix:ARGGGGGGGGGG(homing all the Orgetail and Dreadpike) Ha That was too easy for two of us.

Alisa: (Gigging) Nice to know you still yourself.

Sonix: Come on we got to see how are the other are doing without us(Carried Alisa in Princess Style and dash out).

With Soma,Kota,Lindow

Lindow: Ha (Upperslice a Orgetail) Man these are persistent little Bastard are they?

Soma: hm(downslice a Dreadpike) One thing for sure how they know where we were at?

Kota: Gah(Pierce the Core of a dreadpike) Uh Guy where is Shio at?

Soma: Shit i thought she was with us.

Lindow: One way for sure she over there look(See Shio killing some Aragami) Come on she need some backup first(Rush to help out Shio).

Sonix: Huh Where are they...(See Shio) Whoa Shio going in right now welp time to help her out come on Alisa(Drop Alisa down and dash to Shio).

Alisa: Wait for me guy.(Run to the other.

Shio: Wah(Slice and Slice some Aragmai Cord and eating them) Yummy.

Sonix: Bet that was tasty wasn't it Shio?

Shio: Yup want some(give Sonix some Aragmai Cord).

Sonix: No Thank i am good for now.

Fran: Uh Guy Got some Bad news to tell you.

Sonix: And what that Frann?(Hearing Roar)

Fran: That why we has a Vajra in your position.

Sonix: Alright let do this guy Me,Alisa,Kota we give some cover while Lindow,Soma,Shio try to damage it okay?

Cradle plus Shio:(Nod).

Sonix: Let do it everyone.

Vajira: (Roaring).

Sonix: Yeah Yeah Yeah shut it alright we are going to kill one way or another (Shooting couple time with Judgement and Divine).

Alisa: Launching a Shock Trap Kota you ready?

Kota: Alright let do it.

Kota/Alisa: Shock Trap is active.

Lindow: Let give it hell guy (War Cry).

Soma: Hm?(Using his Blood Art doing some heavy damage on it.)

Shio: (Slicing her sword on the Vajira Horn) Do it now Sonix.

Sonix: Got it (Jump very high and Homing Attack at the Vajira Core and killing it) Same as ever all bark and no bite.

Frann: Mission Complete Well done everyone.

Soma: (Grin) We got the job done great work.

Kota: Whhoo We did it everyone.

Alisa: When we get back i am going to take a long shower.

Lindow: Heh never really much of a challenged.

Sonix: Alright everyone let head back to the far east branch and figure out how did Shio is alive?

Team Cradle: (Nod).

Next day

Sonix: (Rubbing his eye) Welp was fun now time to make some breakfast and..(remove the blanket and flet something soft) Hm i don't remember having anything soft on my bed now did i?

?:(Snore).

Sonix:(Mad Blush and thought) Oh Crap is there someone on my bed?

?: (waking up) Morning Sonix-kun.

Sonix:(Quicking turn around) Uh you should put some clothes on.

Shio: Why?

Sonix: Shio What are you doing in my room?

Shio: Well There were any other door open so it just happened to step in your room your body felt nice and smooth.

Sonix(Mad Blushly) Please don't say that in public i don't want people to think that i am like that.

Shio: Okay meet you in Soma Lab bye(went to Soma Lab).

Sonix:(Thought) Arg my heart was killing me at that close moment for that well hoping that was close but even through that was a close encounter for that event, but did again she has grow more than the last time. I saw her did her Aragami change her? Maybe i am not going to jump to any conclusion first still, i know all the details after all it been 4 year so yeah let see how this turn out first but going to hit the shower first and head to Soma lab so we can figure out how is Shio alive after Alisa told me she save the Nova from that place. Maybe i am thinking too much for question rather than getting answer(Head to the shower).

Soma Lab

Sonix: Sorry about that everyone have to take a shower from that Vajira Core blood on me.

Alisa: Don't worry about it Sonix we were just getting start on the Shio Review point on how she was alive.

Sonix: Make Sense Soma any thought or clue on she was alive?

Soma: No never on the record that she even was alive before when she took out the Arius Nova.

Kota:(look at Shio) So we are looking at a Grow version of her?

Lindow: If that is the case we might as well make sure no one see that she was alive at first.

Sonix: Well i know this might be a worse case solution but i watch her.

Cradle: WHAT!?

Sonix: Look i know you guy are going to be busy on your assignment so i can't really has you guy watch her even though it might be hard depend on what mission we are going to has to kill a Aragami or gathering some resource or something like that.

Ailsa: Sonix is right we are member of God Eater so it going to be hard knowing that Sonix is the only one that don't get job assigned after all.

Lindow: Alright Sonix you can handle it but when you come back from your mission with Blood come back fast as you can so can watch her.

Sonix: Got it.(Rush to Blood).

Soma: She must have been in a Coon after sleeping for 4 year now does everyone think that?

Alisa: I don't know but it would seem like that When she has grow a more mature teen.

Lindow: Don't forget we need to keep a eye on her before doing anything else we can't has Blood or find her at all cost got me?

Kota: Relax Lindow Sonix got this remember he does this before so what are the chance of him worry?

Lindow: Many Thing i don't trust at all.

With Sonix

Sonix: (Humming) Oh hey Guy what up?

Julius: Sonix Where have you been?

Sonix: Oh i has to go on with a mission with Team Cradle yesterday and found a unknown Aragmai so we took care of it so what up?

Romeo: Nothing and want to speak to you about something.

Sonix(Shock and Thought) Crap am i in trouble?

Sonix: Alright i am going there is there a mission today?

Julius: Yup and we be waiting for you.

Sonix: Thank Julius(walk to the elevator).

Lab

Sonix:(knocking on the door) Uh you there?

Rachel: Ah Sonix Come in.

Sonix: Am i in trouble?

Rachel: No but i do has something i want to tell you about the spiral Tree.

Sonix: Okay shoot.

Rachel: You and your Team are going to head to the area Valley of the Blue ice and you are having a new member joining the Team Blood.

Sonix: okay What at Valley of the Blue Ice there?

Rachel: The Fair Director's want to test the God Arc Soldier so all Blood Member need to protect at all time.

Sonix: Got it so protect giant killer Aragmai nice to know that Alright Thank for the info .(Head back to his team)

Rachel: He is powerful than i thought he was but with that power. I could rewrite of a dawn on a new era.

Back with Team Blood

Julius: Everyone Meet the newest member of Blood.

?: Hello Everyone nice to meet you.

So the newest member of Blood she has a pale-white skin, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears a gothic lolita dress with corset, a black boots and 2 black hair pins on her hair in twintails. Her name is Ciel Alencon.

Sonix: So what is your name?

Ciel: Ciel Alencon.

Sonix: Cool the name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me..

Ciel: I know who you are.

Sonix: Oh okay then This is Romeo,Gil or Gilbert,Nana and..

Ciel: Julius.

Sonix: You know Julius?

Julius: Believe or not Sonix Ciel was my childhood friend before we became God Eater.

Sonix: Huh? Nice to know that alright is everyone ready?

Team Blood:(nod)

Sonix:(Smirk) Then let do this everyone.

* * *

 **Next Time On Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Whoa what with this rain please tell this is not a joke or something.**

 **Julius: NO EVERYONE RUN!**

 **Sonix: No I am getting Ciel no God Eater left behind in my book how far is the Red Rain.**

 **Julius: It should be in 8 minute you will never make it Sonix**

 **Red of Blood**

 **Sonix: Never tell me the odd Julius i beat all odd.**

* * *

Dark: Hey Everyone Dark here want to tell you that Got the rest of the Blood Member Gather up now it just the plot part i am going to do once and for all i will do the Romeo death in the Next 3 or 5 Ch Ahead so yeah. I know when it come to that and Livie come in after the part when Romeo die after that, so i probably has maybe Rachel doing the big plan reveal but still them hope you guy like it i will try to do some side Quest for Sonix to Fully Bond with Team Blood and stuff, so i will talk to you guy later Peace.


	4. Intro and Outro of Sonix Eater

I don't own any of these Character Only my OC.

* * *

 **(A/N) So i am going to get every single of my Story a Intro and Outro from their rightful Owner so i am going to start with God Eater Rage Burst 2 Game Version**

 **Intro Song: F.A.T.E**

 **I can see you**

 **I can feel you**

 **Cause I know you for too long.**

 **Your submission**

 **Your ambition**

 **I don't know why things go wrong.**

 **Saw you rise up**

 **Saw you fall down**

 **Now I see you're not too strong**

Sonix has meet his old friend Lindow,Soma,ALisa,Kota and other as well so he Smirk at the Sky knowing this is going to be fun.

 **We were younger  
**

 **We were closer**

 **Why we never walked along?.**

 **Wanna know why**

 **Wanna know your fantasy**

 **Hope it's not too late.**

 **Tears falling from your eyes**

 **No it's no fate.**

 **Wanna know why**

 **Wanna know your fantasy**

 **Hope it's not too late.**

Team Blood and Sonix are beating up Aragmai as usual but a new Aragmai stand behind them it was a Marduk so Sonix Smirk and use his Blood Drive call Fued by Giving Team Blood his own power and both Charge at the Marduk.

 **Wipe your tears from your eyes  
**

 **And stand still on your feet**

 **We're here to stay.**

 **Now I see you**

 **Now I feel you**

 **There is something I don't know.**

 **Your reaction**

 **Your destruction**

 **There is something you wanna show.**

 **Saw you fight it**

 **Saw you lose it**

 **Do you want to let it go?.**

Team Blood see Julius being in a coon while Rachel fuesd with Julius becoming a God Aragmai name World Closer among so Blood were Down but Sonix Stand up with few of his injury so he Cure the whole team and Use Blood Drive and gain a new form call God Slayer and both Sonix and Team Blood charge up with Sonix new bound power.

 **We have grown up**

 **And we broke up**

 **Then we started to walk alone.**

 **Wanna know why**

 **Wanna know your fantasy**

 **Hope it's not too late.**

 **Tears falling from your eyes**

 **No it's no fate.**

 **Wanna know why**

 **Wanna know your fantasy**

 **Hope it's not too late3**

 **Wipe your tears from your eyes**

 **And stand still on your feet**

 **We're here to stay (x3).**

Sonix Look up in the sky seeing the Peaceful Sky he see his friend Alisa,Lindow,Soma,Kota,Gilbert,Nana,Ciel,Livie,Julius,Romeo all standing beside knowing this world will be peaceful once again.

* * *

Ending Song

 **There you are in the darkest night**

 **Nowhere to run just sitting there lonely**

 **And you feel like you 're so far away**

 **Can't find your way home**

 **Crying out but no one 's there for you**

 **And you feel like you want to escape**

 **Don't close your eyes**

 **No need to hold your breath**

 **Shouldn 't be afraid to make another step**

 **Don't give up, don't give in**

 **There 's always an answer to everything in life**

 **Once you fall, you will rise**

 **Just listen to your heart and say it out**

Sonix Look at Team Blood Promotion for becoming full official God Eater So Team Blood and Team Cradle were on a mission. But After the mission Team Blood and Team Cradel want to take a family Picture so Sonix was excited to be in it so as soon they got the photo. A Portal open up knowing Sonix has to go back now.

 **I know I can make it**

 **I 'll stand up again even through the rain through the night**

 **I 'll be much stronger**

 **'Cause I 'm gonna make it**

 **And nothing can stop me from holding tight to my faith**

 **I 'm unbreakable (I'm unbreakable..I'm unbreakable)**

 **(I'm unbreakable..I'm unbreakable)**

 **Long long way, that 's how far you have come**

 **Never look back 'cause you sacrificed**

 **Don't hesitate just keep on walking your way**

 **There is nothing in this world that you can't face**

 **Deep inside your heart**

 **You want to let the world know what you can really do**

 **You can try, one more time**

 **You just need to stand tall and say**

Sonix Wake up remember the time that he spend with Team Blood and Cradle all the moment but Team Legend told him that Eggman is at it again so Team Legend are on it way Sonix,Jeonier,Nier,Joseph both rush to defeat Eggman.

 **I know I can make it**

 **I 'll keep going forward to change my life get the life**

 **I 've always dreamed of**

 **'Cause I 'm gonna make it**

 **And no one can tell me it 's impossible**

 **Here I am**

 **I 'm unbreakable (I'm unbreakable..I'm unbreakable)**

 **I'm unbreakable (I'm unbreakable)**

 **I 'm unbreakable**

 **Sticks and stones break my bones but I will stand strong**

 **Sticks and stones break my bones but I will stand strong**

 **I just wanna try**

 **I just wanna try**

 **I just wanna try till I fall down again**

 **I know I can make it**

 **I'll stand up again even through the rain through the night**

 **I'll be much stronger**

 **'Cause I'm gonna make it**

 **And nothing can stop me from holding tight to my faith**

 **I'm unbreakable (I'm unbreakable..I'm unbreakable)**

 **I'm unbreakable (I'm unbreakable..I'm unbreakable)**

 **I'm unbreakable**

 **It 's a long long way...**

So The Blur pick up grab the Photo from his old Friend Julius,Nana,Romeo,Gilbert,Ciel,Livie,Lindow,Soma,Kota,Shio,Alisa Everyone that Sonix has remember he went for a run in the beautiful Night knowing one day he would go back seeing them again but for now they both have a future to keep on going to remember So Sonix came back in his house taking a peaceful nap hoping one day to visit them someday.

* * *

So I am done with the Intro and Outro i meant to do these thing but i be doing the plot and story rather than doing the Intro and Outro part so sorry for showing this as a Ch but want to let you guy know i will do the same for my other one as well.


	5. Red Of Blood

I don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix and Team Cradle found a old friend name Shio but she doesn't know how was she alive now Team Blood has a new member join the team her name is Ciel Alencon so they mission to get the God Arc Soldier in the Valley of the Blue Ice does often the Blue Blur might believe this is going to be a cakewalk.**

* * *

Sonix: Man this place is insane cold here no wonder they want us out here.

Julius: Why can't take the cold here Sonix?

Sonix: Very funny Julius and no i wish they couldn't has to set the God Arc Solider what if they has a flying Aragami trying to take us out one by one.

Ciel: I doubt that will be a problem.

Fran: Uh Everyone sorry to bust in but we got some Aragami coming in.

Sonix: (Cracking his Knuckles) Where?

Fran: On the other Side we has few Orgetail,Fallen Cocoon, and Dreadspike.

Sonix: Got alright someone should stay here and protect the God Arc Soldier.

Julius: Sonix is right we form a team of two so Me,Ciel,Gill, will stay here guarding the God Arc Soldier while Sonix and Nana,Romeo go deal with the Argamai.

Sonix: On it Come on Nana, Romeo let show them Aragmai the Power of Teamwork.

Nana: Right!

Romeo: Let Do it.

Sonix: Ha (Took out some Orgetail and Dreadspkie) Nana Fastball Special.

Nana: On it Sonix(See Sonix in his Spin Dash) Batter up(Strike Sonix hard to kill the Cocoon and Few of Dreadspike and Orgetail).

Sonix: Nice work Nana kinda felt your power from that Hammer.

Nana: Thank Sonix.

Romeo: Cool so what next?

Sonix: We should regroup and(See the sky red) What with the sky did something happen to it?

Nana: Oh No.

Sonix: Something tell me this is a Lv 4 Warning thing is it?

Romeo: That is the Blood Rain it only hurt us God Eater we need to get out of here.

Sonix: On it(Grab both of their Hand and Dash to a safe location) Let me Contract Julius to see where is he at?

Julius: No Need Sonix we are all here.

Sonix: (Relief) I believe that everyone (Sonix Scent) Wait where is Ciel?

Julius: (Eye Widen) No way she was right behind us.

Gilbert: Sonix she might be back there.

Sonix: Shoot got to get her before whatever that Blood Rain do to her(Dash to her location).

Julius: Ciel Stay there where you are Sonix is on his way.

Ciel: Roger...that.(Lost the signal)

Julius: Ciel..CIEL!

Julius: Sonix hurry we lost contract with her.

Sonix: ON (Figure 8 and Boost) I see her(See Ciel under the God Arc Soldier) CIEL

Ciel: Sonix?

Sonix: Are you alright?

Ciel: (Nod)

Sonix: Here let me get you out here and..

Ciel: No Leave me i has to stay with the God Arc that how us God Eater do.

Sonix: Not on my watch you aren't(Cast a Shield Around Ciel) Now let do this.

Ciel: Wait would it stain you as well?

Sonix: Nah remember no God Arc so it won't work for me.

Ciel: I see.

Sonix: Right now We need to protect the God Arc Soldier before they are active now.

Ciel: Understood.

Meanwhile back the Far East Branch

Lindow: (See Sonix and Ciel in the Blood Rain) Damn it why are they out there.

Soma: Lindow What Wrong..(Eye Widen) Why is Sonix and the New member of Blood out in the Red Rain they are going to get them self Kill out.

Lindow: We got to help them and..

Director: Hey Don't get with their way of their mission they chose they own death.

Lindow: That One of our Friend Jackass i am saving Sonix once and for all.(Dash to save them)

Soma: Lindow.

Lindow:(Thought) Sonix hang on buddy i am coming for you.

Meanwhile back to Sonix

Sonix:(Panting) Man running low on Energy now wish i am more but since they are coming from everywhere.

Ciel: Sonix just hang on.

Sonix: (See the Blue Sky) There is the blue Sky guess we are lucky Huh? Ciel(Fell on the ground).

Ciel: SONIX(Rush to him) Wake up Sonix wake up(Grasp and see a Orgetails jump at them but something kill it so fast) W-Who are you?

?: Just a Friend of Sonix that all (Teleport)

Lindow: Sonix Kid.

Ciel: Who are you?

Lindow: The name is Lindow Amamiya is Sonix okay?

Ciel: (Check his Heart still beating) He is alive but how.

Lindow: Cause Sonix is a badass he can't die let take him to the recovery sector back to base(pick up the fallen Hero and got on the helicopter) You coming?

Cie: (Nod and got on the Helicopter)

Lindow: Alright Everyone is Here Let go.

Far East Branch

Sonix: (Waking up and got a massive headache) Man that was a heck strong Red Rain Hm?(See a Sleeping Alisa and Silent Gigging) Guess Someone was worry about me.(Hop off the recovery bed) But i do feel more stronger and fasting i wonder what did that Red Blood do to my blood.

Alisa:(waking up and swiping her eye) S-Sonix?

Sonix: Hey there sleeping head so they have you to check on me?

Alisa: We were worry about you and you be out for 3 hour now.

Sonix: 3 Hour huh anyway happened to those 3 hour ago?

Alisa: Well Doctor Paylor Sakaki check your blood and you can somehow become a new level to us God Eater.

Sonix: Really that why my body feel so light right that the Blood Rain must have nip me something when i was protect..(Remember Something) Where Ciel if she okay?

Alisa: She is back with Team Blood safe and sound she blame herself for not saving there when the Orgetail couldn't have you kill.

Sonix: Let me Guess Lindow save me huh?

Alisa: (Nod) But Ciel Say something you has a friend she couldn't describe her but she was wearing a short combat armor something we has never see before and have short red hair and next she vanish.

Sonix: Have short red hair?(Thinking and thought) Sound like..(Shook his head) No it can't be her can't but then again she always has a thing for me but i guess Hadiox broke up with her since i did became her friend still then why is my life fill with women these did i take it from my brother again?

Alisa: Well i has to go bye Sonix(Went to the mission deck).

Sonix: Cool Hm?(Felt a New Power and Ability) Since there might be new move let go on a new side mission(Head to Team Blood)

Meanwhile

Sonix: Hey Julius Sorry if i make you guy worried about me.

Julius: No worry we know you won't die beside we been told by Lindow that you are hard to kill.

Sonix: (Nervous gigging) Yeah i am kinda like that at all i mean who know i could be a God or something.

Romeo: True we thought we lost You and Ciel there for a second.

Sonix: Don't count me yet remember i ain't easy to kill by these Aragmai.

Nana: So all of us have different mission since we have to finish in duo.

Sonix: So who want to go first?

Gilbert: I go i has to promise a friend anyway.

Sonix: I understand so where too Gill?

Gilbert: First i kinda want to upgrade my Lance to pierce through Aragmai.

Sonix: Cool what area?

Gilbert: In the Forgotten Carrier we should find what we need there.

Sonix: Alright See you guy later.(Dash with Gilbert to Forgotten Carrier)

Julius:(Thought) I Wonder why Rachel want with Sonix couldn't be his blood by the Red Rain?

Julius: (Shook his Head) No it must be something else.

Nana: I am going to see how Ciel is doing be right back.

Romeo: I am going to go train a bit(Went to the training room)

Julius: I ask Rachel about her something.(Went Office)

Lindow: So Rachel Need Something want with Sonix Blood i wonder what? Need to tell Soma and the other about this.(Went back to inform his team).

Meanwhile With Sonix and Gillbert

Sonix: (Homing attack a Orgetail) Man i feel so much better with that Red Rain like i can take on thousand of Aragmai.

Gilbert: Let not be too hasty here Sonix remember you came back from a recovery state we are not sure what did that Red Rain did to your blood.

Sonix: Fair Enough sorry about that Gill but i feel more Stronger and Fasting and..(Sonix Scent) Trouble.(Fight Stance).

Gilbert: (Lance Stance) Where?

Sonix: Above(Dodge it attack) Whoa(Duck it attack and Japan standup) Man it was a close call.

Gilbert: (Remember that Aragmai Rufus Caligula) Found you Bastard You are going to pay for killing Her.

Sonix: You know this thing?

Gilbert: He and i has a history but that happened two year he is going to pay.

Sonix: Oh okay so (Fight Stance) Let Party freakshow.

Meanwhile with Julius

Julius: (Knocking on door) Hello ?

Rachel: Come in Julius.

Julius: (Walk in to Rachel Office) So i have a question Why are you so interesting in Sonix right now?

Rachel: Well i think as Sonix right now because he hold hidden power inside him that he is the one to rewrite this world fill with Peace and order.

Julius: I see but why?

Rachel: (Turn to face Julius) Because Julius We has lost many God Eater since all those year we has been losing to them it time we should a Hero a True Hero who can answer our call and Sonix was the one when he came to this world.

Julius: I Understood (Went outside the office).

Rachel:(See the God prasine a flower window) Sonix you are truly a amazing Person.

Meanwhile with Sonix and Gilbert

Gilbert: (Panting) Damn he too strong.

Sonix: (Thought) Wait what is this power flowing through me(Got a New God Drive) Whoa i look badass in this form.

So Sonix New form he has yellow with Spike coming out of his quill and around his body and his eye are dark yellow and have armblade in his elbow his form name is God Slayer Sonix

Gilbert: SONIX BEHIND YOU!

Sonix: Hm(Slice it in one Move) Whoa I got armblade this is too freaking awesome right now.

Gilbert: Sonix (Grunt).

Sonix: Don't move buddy i got you(Cure Gilbert wound) There you go how do you feel?

Gilbert: Better actually like a single Wound in my body is complete heal.

Sonix: Hm do you think..

Gilbert: Not sure let head back to base to see what up.

Sonix: Cool also..(Turn to Gilbert) Kate would be proud of you for avenger her death by that Aragmai (See a helicopter) I meet you back to base.(Dash to the Far east Branch).

Gilbert: Kate I did it i avenger your death i still wish you were still with us.(Hop on the Helicopter).

Meanwhile with back to Lindow

Lindow: Sonix (Eye Widen) Whoa what happened to you?

Sonix: Oh this well got this when fighting a New Aragmai with Gilbert so what up Lindow?

Lindow: I need you to stay alert with Rachel she seem off from what i hear about to other God Eater.

Sonix: What about her?

Lindow: She seem inserting about your power since you are not from this world.

Sonix: I see who was there?

Lindow: The Kid who was leading Team Blood.

Sonix: Julius?

Lindow: (Nod).

Sonix: Alright Oh i should go back to my normal form(went back to his Basic form) There we go i make sure to keep my distance alright Lindow?

Lindow:Thank Sonix now i need to help Soma with his research about those strange Aragmai he keep on getting.

Sonix: See what if me and Soma and someone on Blood join on this one.

Lindow: You Sure Sonix?

Sonix: Lindow It mean beside how hard can it be?

Lindow: Alright we been getting warning about that new person who save you the past ago hour right now we need some rest night Sonix.

Sonix: Night Lindow (Thought) So this new person is helping out with these Aragmai but who since Ciel say short red hair (Remember Erza Knightwalker) It has to be her no possible it can be her.

Sonix: Well no time to think about need some rest i am kinda tried after doing that mission with Gil(Head to his room to sleep).

Rachel:(Gigging) Time for my pet to show her skill to Sonix new skill(Push a button)

Meanwhile outside the Branch

?: (Open her eye Killer Glare) MUUSSSSTTT KKIIIILLLLLLL(Jump to a another location).

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey People Sonix Here man look like the party been crash here what happened here?**

 **Village: I-It was a death women she was powerful and..(Fear and point over there at the mountain)**

 **Sonix: (Eye Widen) Oh no**

 **Sonix vs Ezra KnightWalker**

 **Ezra Knightwalker: (Deep Glare) Prepare to die Hedgehog!**

* * *

 **So i decide to make this story more hype for view and popular so want to add Ezra Knightwalker since she somehow end in this world. But she will be mind control by Rachel to test the hedgehog Ability but the story still remain the same just doing the Side mission like how some game do you know. Anyway I will talk to you guy later PEACE!**


	6. Sonix Vs Ezra Knightwalker

I Don't Own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix and Ciel were in the Red Rain after Sonix was affect by it his power and ability and increase his Speed and Scenting now he was with Gilbert after doing a mission for him but a familiar Aragmai that Gilbert and gain a new form Call God-Slayer Form. Now after the mission Rachel has something for Sonix to see if he is ready for a test but who is this person with a Red hair and weird different armor we shall see.**

* * *

Sonix: (Yawing and Stretching) Man that mission was yesterday but I wonder did the Red Rain did affect with a Boost Stimulant Upgrade in my Blood, even i ain't from this world maybe not sure i ask Soma after this mission that. I believe we are doing,but first going to take a shower and see what are the other doing in the mission room(Head to the shower and got his high-tech shoes on then rush to See Blood)

With Blood

Julius: Morning Everyone we just got word about a village in the east side about Few Orgetails and unknown Aragmai that is somewhat a new version (Showing his Team a blur of the New Aragmai)

Gilbert: That is the New Aragmai?

Julius: Yes but some of the Village manage to capture it of what we will be facing so we better be on our Guard.

Ciel: What about the Unknown Person who save me and Sonix?

Julius: Nothing about her yet after you and Sonix were Stuck in the Red Rain we manage to scan of what she look like(Show a small Figure standing behind Ciel and Sonix but burring from the angle) We try to get a better clean version but the footage was corruption after She vanish.

Nana: So it might be a big chance to meet her again there Captain?

Julius: (Nod) It depend she seem to know Sonix that i guess she must be a allies but one thing from other Eater that she has Kill many Aragmai without a God Arc like Sonix.

Ciel/Nana/Romeo/Gilbert: WHAT!?

Sonix: Sorry if i am late so what did i miss?

Julius: Ah Sonix we were wonder about that person who save Ciel and you last Mission.

Sonix: Oh her well where to Cap?

Julius: (Show the blur the location) Since you are fasting Take Ciel and Nana there while me,Romeo,Gill try to help out the Village we will try to back you up since they are closer to one another alright?

Sonix: On it Julius.

Julius: Alright Blood let move out.

Blood/Sonix: YEAH!

Time Skip

Sonix: Man there no end to these Aragmai is there?

Ciel: Sonix look (See a person) Look like the remain survivor could be there.

Sonix: Alright stay Sharpe we may not what are we dealing with after all.

Nana: Hm?(Saw something but vanish then Shrug) must be my imagination.

?: Mustttt Killll(Step into the shadow)

Sonix: Hello is anyone here?

?: (come out of the side) Are you the God Eater we call?

Sonix: (Nod) My name is Sonix Sonix the hedgehog these two behind are Nana and Ciel we here to rescue some of the people here.

Civilian: I afraid you are too late there Sonix we mostly got everyone out but there was a Demon lucking around the Village something with the(hear Growling got his body cut in half).

Sonix: Dang it (Cast Shield around Ciel and Nana) this should protect us and(Saw a old friend) E-Ezra is that you?

So the women who wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. Her name is Ezra Knightwalker

Sonix: Wait a minute Knightwalker what are you doing here?

Ezra: (In pain) S-Sonix y-you m-ust h-help m-me(Screaming in growl and Punching the Shield).

Sonix: Oh no (Shield Destroyed) Knightwalker Snap out of it.

Ezra: C-Can't I can't.

Sonix: Let me Help you you are not yourself even through you did try to kill me and the other but still...

Ezra: Go AWAY(Blast the three Heroes back outside the Village).

Sonix: (Manage to catch Ciel and Nana) You girl okay?

Ciel: I am Good but(Little Blush) You are touching me in a Weird area.

Sonix: Huh(Saw what he was touching) Ahhh Sorry(Put Gently Ciel and Nana down) didn't i was touching you know i am going to shut up now.

Nana: Say Sonix friend of your?

Sonix: Well Kinda a thing before in a another world so like half friend half trying to kill me.

Ciel: Look like she is under mind control by something Sonix think you can Scan her?

Sonix: I try(Use Scan vision) Look like there is a Small weird thing behind her spine, yikes look like if we make one bad move she might die.

Nana: Alright as long we can deal with her we should be fine correct?

Sonix:(Got call from Fran) Hey Fran what is it?

Fran: Remember about that unknown Aragmai?

Sonix: Let me Guess it heading to our location.

Fran: Good eye but it seem like it going for the person that is over there with your location better keep a eye out.

Sonix: Roger that Fran thank for the head(End Com) Well Nana today is your lucky day because the New Aragmai is heading our way.

Nana:(Chucking nervous) bad timing?

Sonix: Very.

Ciel: Look like Knightwalker is walking out of there get ready(Fight Stance with her God Arc).

Ezra: SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!(Bust through the broken down building)

Sonix: I deal with her you guy go to find any remain Survivor inside the village got it?

Nana/Ciel: (Nod and Run to find any remain Survivor).

Sonix: (Grin and fight Stance) Let Dance Knightwalker!(Dash at her)

Ezra: SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Sonix: EEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **BGM: Ezra Knightwalker Theme**

 **Sonix duck under Knightwalker and grab her spear and disarm and pull Divine and Judgement shooting a few time and Knightwalker summon thousand of Sword and have them target the Blur but with Sonix newbound Abillty. He was able to dodge all of the incoming Sword. But his Sonix Scent told them that the Sword were coming back and he decide to lead them to Ezra. but Ezra requip into her Warrior Outfit then Sonix smirk and use Time Break slowing down time and Combos her while her sword were coming back to her and Sonix use Blast wave with his gun knocking the small machine that was controlling Ezra and Sonix resume time and Knightwalker manage to block all of her attack from her own sword and she was holding her arm injury with blood on her arm and then She awaken her new Ability she has a new requip that has her Gunslinger like Sonix but Sonix was the fasting on the gun but when they were bringing out their Gun, then the Marduk charge at the two Super human. So Ezra and Sonix were going to settle this later so they stood beside each other so the Aragmai but the Marduk came in a short notice.**

Sonix: Want to team up want again Knightwalker we can settle this once this we finish this freak what do you say?

Ezra: It did interrupted our battle so let make sure it remember our name.(Sword Stance)

Sonix: Now you are speaking my language let do this.

Meanwhile with Team Blood

Julius: Hold on (Com on Fran) Hey Fran are we getting close to any nearly by Civilian anywhere in the area?

Fran: They should be in a underground area where they always hide out but it going to be impossible with the amount of Aragmai lurking the Permit Area.

Julius: Understood keep us posted Julius Out(End com) Alright team we just got word that the civilian could be underground right now we should..(Hear a battle outside) What was that?

Romeo: Sir look like Sonix and that unknown women are facing a Marduk outside.

Gilbert: Dammit we don't has time to lose we has to find those people before the whole place fall apart.

Romeo: I see Nana and Ciel heading toward us.

Julius: Then they might have info about the people let head down.

Ciel: Sir Julius we found one but he was dead when encounter that unknown women.

Julius: Damn was there anyone else with her?

Nana: Not that i know of but when he die he say something a demon lurking around the Village.

Gilbert: A Demon?

Ciel: We were sure of what did he mean by that still she try to fight Sonix but she has a mind control behind her spine Sonix is facing her right now.

Julius: Understood Gilbert and Nana go help Sonix while Me,Romeo,Ciel find the remain people group up at this very spot understand?

Blood: Yes Sir.

Julius: Go!(Head east for the small area for the Civilian)

Back to the blur

Sonix: (Duck underneath the Marduk attack) That was close.

Ezra: (Grunt about the mind control on her Spine) No Dammit not now.

Sonix: Ezra what wrong?

Ezra: Sonix Run i won't be able to...(Scream and growing).

Sonix: (Got push back by a unknown scent of power) Look like that did more than mind control her it boosting her power.

Nana: Sonix what is that power?

Gilbert: Crap we need to clam her down before she level the whole town.

So the Marduk was going to strike the 3 member of Blood but Ezra kill it in one punch without using any of her weapon ability but something felt different about her strength,Speed,Scenting a huge Aura circle around her while Sonix could be shocked to see that Ezra may be powerful than him but She look at Sonix,Nana,Gilbert who were in Combat Stance ready to fight if she attack first.

Ezra: (Turn around face away from the Blood team and point south side) Those are the people who were remain alive.

Sonix: (Confused) I don't understand why tell us did now?

Ezra: (Vanish without a trace).

Sonix: Great i has a habit of making them leave perfect so South Gilbert let Julius know we are heading where the civilian are at.

Gilbert: (Call Julius) Julius we may found where is the Civilian are at meet us at that location(Sending Julius the area).

Sonix: Now for the people Nana think you can call H.Q for a pickup when we get there.

Nana: (Nod).

Sonix: You guy may want to grab my arm and hold your God weapon because this is going to be a bumper ride okay?

Gilbert/Nana: (Nod and grab the Hedgehog arm).

Sonix: HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile in the Far East Branch

Lindow: Hey Soma how are you doing?

Soma: Hey Lindow nice for you to join there is something i need you to see.

Lindow: What is it?

Soma: (Show Lindow about a record of Rachel DNA).

Lindow: (Eye Widen) W-What the hell?

Soma: We need to keep her away from Either Julius and Sonix she may go for Sonix first for his DNA because of his Blood Fuse with the Red Rain.

Lindow: Understood.

Soma: Plus we need to keep this for ourself we can't let Alisa and Kota know about this.

Lindow: Got it but keep me post Soma and thank for the info.

Soma: (Thought) Rachel why be inserting of Sonix i wonder why?

In Rachel Office

Rachel: (looking at her Window) Sonix he is a true and wonderful Person that should be worthy of the God maybe it time for my wish to be a succeed to a God.

Rachel: No he is not a God more like a...Angle of him.

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here wait who are you and why do you look like me?**

 **Drax: Sorry to say but i am DRAX and let just say that i am your future Son in the nearly Earth timeline.**

 **Nana: (Shocked) S-Son**

 **A Future Messaged** **of the Future**

 **Sonix: That could ruin my day but having a Son of mine in a different Earth Welp can't blame them all.**

* * *

Sorry for not update any more Sonix Eater trying to get the small Side Story out of the way while doing with the main one so if you has any more question please let me know


End file.
